


Dimension Fuckery

by Lunaraven0



Category: GTA V RP, Markiplier Egos
Genre: Reality Bending, Wilford decides to fuck with reality a little, slightly meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraven0/pseuds/Lunaraven0
Summary: Is Stan Wheeler an Ego?Can he go to their world?





	1. Chapter 1

"Soo, when are we going to adopt the Stan guy?" Bing asked.  
  
The meeting went quiet for a moment.  
  
"I'm not sure that...we even can," Dark said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dr. Iplier asked.  
  
"He's an RP character. We're not. I don't think he's like us."  
  
"How so?" Wilford asked.  
  
"He can grow and change in real time, while we're all sort of...stuck, mostly."  
  
Wilford frowned. "Shouldn't we at least try? Mark hasn't done a stream in a while, maybe we can talk to him."  
  
"Doesn't that mean they're 'on vacation' and therefore not in town?"  
  
"Oh. Fuck."  
  
"Soo, what do we do?" Bing asked.  
  
"....we wait," Dark said. "If he shows up here eventually, as everyone else did, he's one of us. If that never happens...then we leave him be."  
  
~  
  
Stan did not like his time away from Los Santos. He hadn't realized how right that city felt until he was away from it. He hadn't felt that right in years. And he missed Jimmy too, it ached in his heart like a very bad papercut. Was he okay? Stan hoped so.  
  
Currently, he was in a different city, trying to find new waters to sell. It wasn't going that great. This place only had cheap, crappy waters, with 11% lead. That was one percent too much for Stan. When he finally gave it up, he drove to a gas station just outside of town, where it was much quieter, and just sat there on his scooter, watching the sunset.  
  
He could see rain on the horizon, over the empty land. He wished it would move to this city, where he could bask in it and truly relax.  
  
Unfortunately, that was never going to happen. It just moved further away, to Stan's dismay. He sighed, leaning forward onto the handlebars.  
  
_Fwoop!_  
  
He sat back up at the odd noise. "What was that?! Hello?!" Nothing responded, but he could hear a faint humming coming from the wall next to the store part of the station. He got off his scooter, praying to whoever was listening that he wasn't going to die in the next few minutes, and investigated.  
  
What Stan saw was...a shimmering hole in the wall, but it didn't lead into the store. It led to an office building in the middle of a field. He could see people in one of the windows, walking around. After a moment, the hole closed, leaving the wall unchanged.  
  
"....huh. Weird."  
  
"Stan?"  
  
He turned. "Jimmy! I didn't expect to see you here! How are you?”  
  
"Uh, I'm okay, I guess. What'cha doing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing! I just saw a weird hole and wanted to investigate. It disappeared before I could do anything though."  
  
"A weird...hole?"  
  
"Yeah! It led to a different dimension! There was like, an office building in the middle of a green field, and there were people in one of the windows!"  
  
"...Okay then. Anyway, how've you been?" Jimmy leaned on the wall next to Stan.  
  
"It's been okay. I was looking for new waters to sell, but I've had no luck. What about you?"  
  
"Eh. It's been...a thing. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Was it bad?"  
  
Jimmy didn't answer that question. "Have you ever seen one of those...dimension holes before?"  
  
"No! That was my first. It was very cool. It looked so peaceful. I bet those people in the building have very nice lives."  
  
~  
  
Wilford was tearing holes in reality again, and honestly Dark was getting tired of it.   
  
"Stan's not going to come here because of a weird hole."  
  
"He might!"  
  
"Do you think Jimmy would let him?"  
  
"Maybe they'll both come! Two new friends for the price of one!"  
  
Dark sighed. "If you break everything, it's your fault, and I'm not paying for it."  
  
"Okay! I'll try not to, honest!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was around midnight when it happened again. Stan had been woken up by a bright light permeating his wonderful dream of endless rain. It hurt to look at, and he had to look away to help his eyes adjust.  
  
It was that hole again, this time on his hotel window. A person with striking pink hair was standing in front of it on the other side. It was no longer in a field. They grinned and waved when they saw Stan, saying something, though there was no noise. Stan sat up and waved back.  
  
The person then stuck their hand through the hole, but it didn't come out on Stan's side as you would expect. It sort of just...disappeared into static. Then the hole snapped out of existence.  
  
Stan turned over and went back to sleep. As interesting as this situation was, he had more important things to think about. He was going to meet up with Jimmy again tomorrow, and he needed the rest.

~  
  
"Hello Wilford."  
  
Wilford looked up. "Hey Host. What'cha doin'?"  
  
"Nothing. I could not sleep, so I was taking a walk. The question is, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I was trying to connect to Stan's universe again. I actually saw him this time, but I couldn't go through."  
  
"Are you sure that's safe?"  
  
"Probably not, but Blue gave me a thing to make the holes more stable, so they at least won't explode or something."  
  
"In the movies, tearing holes in reality always leads to something bad."  
  
"Is this the movies? No. So its probably fine."

"You keep saying probably."  
  
"If something happens, you can slap me and say I told you so."  
  
The Host laughed. "I'm gonna hold you to that.”  
  
~  
  
Stan liked the idea of getting better clothes for a possible future date with a beautiful woman, but this was...something.  
  
"I dunno Jimmy. Are you sure this looks good?"  
  
"You look great Stan."  
  
It was only a dark blue blazer over his normal clothes, but somehow it felt...more important. Like anything he did in it would have to be taken very seriously. Also, the tag in the back was scratching his neck, making him unable to think. "Do you think there's one without the tag? It's very scratchy."  
  
"Uhh, probably? I'd have to check." Jimmy took the blazer and put it back on the hangar, searching through the rack again. Stan tried to help, but he had no clue what he was doing.

Then, the cashier suddenly shrieked, sending something crashing to the ground. Stan immediately ran over to them, offering an arm to help them up. "Are you alright?! What happened?!"  
  
"What the _fuck_ is that?!" They stood and backed away, pointing to another hole thing that had appeared on the floor, right next to the cash register.  
  
"Oh! I've seen that before! I think its an interdimensional portal. It's completely harmless."  
  
"How do you know!?"  
  
"I saw someone on the other side messing with it, but they couldn't get through."  
  
Jimmy appeared next to him. "When did you see that?"  
  
"Last night. It woke me up in the middle of the best dream too."  
  
The cashier shook their head. "Man, I don't care how 'harmless' this is. I'm _out_." Then they left out through the back.  
  
Stan called after them, "Okay then! Have a good day!"  
  
~  
  
Voices. There was noise now. Wilford was finally making progress. Unfortunately, his nose had started bleeding, and his head ached horribly, so he was stuck sitting by the trashcan with the tissue box. He didn't want to mess up the brand new carpet.  
  
"Do you think they can hear us?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Soo, now what?"  
  
"....hello? Anyone in there?"  
  
Wilford looked over at the hole. "Just a moment, I'm having a few, ah, issues."  
  
"Oh. Okay!"  
  
Wilford checked the bleeding again. It seemed to be letting up slightly, so he stood, walking in front of the hole. Most of what he saw was the ceiling. Stan and Jimmy were standing over it.

"Fuck. It's on the floor, isn't it?"  
  
Stan nodded. "Yep. Did you want that to happen?"  
  
"No." Wilford sighed. "I need a nap."  
  
"Well. My name is-"  
  
"Stan Wheeler. Your friend is Jimmy Bending. We already know."  
  
Jimmy laughed. "Well, that's not concerning _at all_."  
  
"Whatever you're thinking, it's probably not that. I promise."  
  
Stan frowned. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just a nosebleed. My name's Wilford Warfstache."  
  
"What is this...hole thing, Wilford?"  
  
"It's a tear in reality. I made it myself."  
  
"Aren't tears in reality usually a bad thing?" Jimmy asked.   
  
"It's been stabilized, I promise. Besides, I can't keep it open for long periods of time, so it doesn't do any damage to anything."  
  
"Except you, evidently."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so."  
  
Police sirens started wailing in the distance. "I guess that's our cue to leave."  
  
"If the cops ask you anything, don't tell them about me. I'm not in any of their records; it'll only confuse them and might get you in trouble."  
  
Stan smiled and waved. "It was nice meeting you Wilford!"  
  
"Thanks, Stan."  
  
As soon as Wilford closed the hole, the door behind him opened. "Wilford? Are you still in here?" It was Dark.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Are you alright? You didn't go to bed last night."  
  
"My nose started bleeding, and I'm tired as fuck, but other than that, I think I'm fine."  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"I dunno. I think it's stopping though."  
  
"Go to Dr. Iplier, just in case."  
  
"Do I _have_ to??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~  
  
"So are we not going to question how he made a tear in reality all by himself, or...?"  
  
"Let's leave the existential crisis for after lunch." Jimmy didn't really want to think about it. He'd had a bad feeling about this since Stan told him about the first hole. Meeting Wilford only made it worse. The only reason he didn't mention it was because he didn't want to worry Stan.   
  
He supposed he would just have to wait and see what would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

After the nosebleed thing, Dark had decided that Wilford wasn't going to work alone anymore. It was far too easy for him to accidentally overexert himself, and Dark didn't want to know what that would look like.  
  
The Googles made a machine to power the holes without using most of Wilford's power. It took only a day to make, which was apparent in the fact that it looked like just a box with a few wires attached to the wall.  
  
Wilford looked it over. "So how does it work?"  
  
"Very carefully. You create the portal there on the wall, and the box keeps it powered using the building's excess energy. It stays open for exactly thirty minutes, using a timer on a better version of the stabilizer we gave you."  
  
"Have you tested this?"  
  
"A little, but this is the official test using a hole."  
  
"Cool."  
  
~  
  
The hole opened up on the ceiling of Jimmy's car this time, and it startled him so badly that he swerved into an electrical pole.  
  
Wilford winced from the other side. "Sorry!"  
  
"How are you this bad at making portals?"  
  
"Hey! I've only done it 4 times, and the first two were okay! Besides, it's not like I can aim them super well!"  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"It's like teleporting, I don't think about a specific spot, I usually think about where or who I'm going to. When it's a person, the results are mostly kinda funky."  
  
Jimmy sighed and exited the car, checking the front. Stan leaned back and waved at Wilford. "Hi again. Jimmy's fine, he just really cares about his car."  
  
"That's understandable."  
  
A second person moved next to Wilford writing something down. He looked exactly like Wilford, except his hair was black, he didn't have a mustache, and he was wearing a yellow shirt with a G on it. He was writing something down on a clipboard.  
  
"Oh, hello!"  
  
He waved, still writing. After a moment, he put the pen in his pocket and tossed the board off to the side. "Hi Stan, my name's Oliver."  
  
"Are you a scientist?"  
  
"Not officially, but that's part of my job. I was just writing down some data on this portal/hole thing."  
  
"Would it be a bad thing if I put my hand in it?"

"Probably not, but it might feel weird, because your gravity is in a different direction than ours."  
  
Stan furrowed his brow, thinking. Then he stuck his hand through the hole, waved it around, and quickly retracted it. "Yeah, that's weird."  
  
"It didn't hurt or anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
Jimmy got back in the car then. "The left light's busted, but that's it. We should be fine." He looked into the hole again. "Oh hi."  
  
"Hey, Jimmy, look!" Stan waved his hand in the hole again.   
  
"Is that good or bad?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Good, I think. Maybe we'll be able to go in at some point!"  
  
"Only after we get some things sorted out on this end. Our leader likes to have lots of meetings about this kind of thing," Oliver said.   
  
Stan nodded. "Yeah, that's fair."  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the phrase 'our leader' doesn't sound cult-like _at all_."   
  
"We're not a cult, I promise. Cults are usually extremely organized, and we're a fucking _mess_. Most of the time, hardly anyone shows up to meetings."  
  
"Oh yay."


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was relatively quiet on both sides for a while. The Googles improved The Box™, so it didn't look like it would fall apart. Stan and Jimmy didn't get in any accidents or fuck up a windowshopping job.  
  
They'd agreed on a place and time to meet on Stan's side: a secluded alley where the hole wouldn't be visible to the road, at about 4 p.m. They met Wilford again a few more times. They talked about whatever the fuck while Oliver and his brothers monitored everything in the background. Apparently, they were all robots, which explained why they were in charge of the science stuff.  
  
Oliver's brothers weren't as nice as him, Stan noticed. They waved and said hi, and weren't outright mean, but they were more focused on their work than small talk. Stan could understand that though. Doing science things required concentration, and talking took it away. He wasn't too bothered.   
  
Wilford was a TV talk and game show host, and a very popular one at that, at least in his universe. He talked about the people he'd interviewed before, ranging from celebrities to cryptids to demons, apparently. Stan loved listening to him.  
  
Jimmy didn't trust the way Wilford talked about his former interviewees. There was something off about how each story ended. Some fell asleep? Some were tickled and just left? It made that bad feeling get worse.   
  
Something was going to happen soon. He could feel it.  
  
It wasn't his fault that he was right. It wasn't anyone's really.  
  
~  
  
Wilford just happened to have a nightmare the night before. It happened every so often, and he was always a bit off the rest of the day. The worse the nightmare was, the worse he was. That day though, it was bad. _Really_ bad.  
  
He couldn't focus on anything. He felt like every tiny noise was louder than normal, and they were all trying to set him off.  
  
He didn't want to go off. That always hurt afterward, and lots of stuff was always ruined. Nothing helped, not even his secret chocolate stash. Dark couldn't do anything either; his ringing was too much.  
  
"Ghhhph...Dark...."  
  
"I know, I wish I could stop it." The stuff around them was starting to float slightly. Dark gently forced it back down. "Why don't we go outside? You could let out some energy much safer that way."  
  
"It hurts..."  
  
"I know, but it's better than letting it build up and fester."  
  
Wilford followed Dark out, barely paying attention to his surroundings. More stuff started floating when he got near it.  
  
Outside was better, but not by much, mostly because he couldn't stop turning the grass pink, and it was making his headache worse.  
  
He didn't know why he was on the grass a few moments later. It felt nice and cold though, so he didn't try to get up.  
  
~  
  
"They're late."  
  
"Maybe they got hung up with something. Or maybe they have family matters. It's not like they can text us and say anything. I don't think texts work across universes."  
  
"They're robots!!! How can robots be late!!?" Jimmy yelled.  
  
Stan shrugged. "It's probably fine, we just need to-"  
  
Then the ground opened up under them, and they were falling. They tried to grab onto the hole's edge but it just burned them and their clothes.  
  
Stan could barely hear himself as he yelled out for Jimmy, twisting in the air to try and see him. It didn't work very well.  
  
They were probably going to die. If the impact didn't kill them, they wouldn't survive long after it. Stan didn't want to die. He wouldn't be able to talk to his son ever again if he died. Then what?  
  
The ground was getting very close very fast, and Stan closed his eyes, waiting for the hit.  
  
It didn't come. Instead, something grabbed him out of the air, and suddenly he wasn't falling. The something put him down onto what felt like grassy ground, and Stan slowly opened his eyes.   
  
He was indeed on grass, not falling. A moment later, a man in a suit appeared next to him with Jimmy in his arms. He put Jimmy down, then ran past Stan to Wilford, who was passed out on the ground.  
  
Stan looked up. The hole was still there, and it was growing. More stuff was falling through, not the buildings thankfully, mostly smaller things like trash, dumpsters, and Jimmy's car.  
  
Jimmy gasped. "Fuck, _noo!_ " The car crumpled yards away, making a horrible noise. "I just got it fixed!!"  
  
Eventually, the growth slowed, stopped, then reversed, leaving the sky whole again.  
  
Stan got up and ran over to Jimmy. His sunglasses were gone. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think. My car's fucked."  
  
"It can be fixed."  
  
"I don't think I have the money." He looked like he was going to cry. "I really liked that car."  
  
"I'll help, I promise."  
  
Jimmy just nodded, leaning into Stan's shoulder.  
  
~  
  
Wilford couldn't see. Everything was too dark, too hot, and something was pulling at him, at his inside, not like his organs but _him_. It hurt. He tried to stop it, to cut off the pulling, but that just made it worse. It hurt so much he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't _exist_.  
  
Then cold very quickly covered him, and the pulling stopped in a snap. He felt himself go limp in someone's arms. He didn't pass out, exactly. It was more like...he was drifting with his eyes half open. He could see people around him, but it was blurred, and he didn't have the energy to identify anyone.  
  
~  
  
This place was really weird, but at least they had a doctor. After he was done helping Wilford on his bed, he took care of the burns on their hands.

"You got these from the portal?"  
  
Stan nodded. "It wasn't hot the last time I put my hands near it."  
  
"Did it burn through your clothes?"   
  
"I don't think so. It seems to be just the outside part."  
  
"Okay. Well, my name is Dr. Iplier. You can let me know if you need these bandages fixed or replaced while you're here."  
  
"Alrighty." Stan looked over at Wilford. "Is he gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah. He just needs rest."  
  
"Can I ask what happened?"  
  
Dr. Iplier sighed. "He...he had a bad night, and every time that happens, something like this happens the next day, no matter what we do to try and prevent it. It was an accident that today's involved you guys."  
  
"...can I get a new car?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The man in the suit was sitting in a chair next to Wilford's bed, holding his hand. Jimmy had seemed uncomfortable near him, but Stan thought the guy was fine.  
  
"When do you think he'll wake up?" Stan asked.  
  
"In a few hours. He'll be fine by then."  
  
Stan nodded, then walked over to the bed.  
  
"Is uh...is Wilford's friend a demon?" Jimmy whispered to Dr. Iplier.  
  
"I don't think so, but he's not human if that's what you want to know."  
  
".... _fuck_."  
  
"He won't hurt you unless you get in his way, or really piss him off."  
  
"Okay."  



	5. Chapter 5

Stan walked over and sat down with him. "Hi!"  
  
"Hello, Stan." Dark didn't really want to talk with anyone, but he doubted Stan would leave him alone easily.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Dark."  
  
"Huh. That's an odd name."  
  
"It's the only one I have."  
  
"Well, yeah. Are you Wilford's friend?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Dark didn't answer. He pulled Wilford's hand to his chest, holding it tighter.  
  
"...um, okay then. So, uh, what do you do around here?"  
  
"I own the place. I make sure everything runs as it should and that everyone has what they need."  
  
"Is it hard?"  
  
"Not really. We have plenty of resources to give out."  
  
"How many people live here?"  
  
"A lot. I don't know how many off the top of my head."  
  
"Woah."  
  
"It gets really loud at times. Usually, it's Wilford's fault." He looked down at Wil on the bed, a small smile on his face.  
  
Stan nodded, then stood, stretching his arms up. "Okay then. Is it alright if Jimmy and I explore the building while he rests?"  
  
"Don't burn the place down and you will be fine."  
  
~  
  
The first place they visited was the kitchen. It was huge and fancy, better than any kitchen Stan had ever been in. It probably had to be, considering how many people were here.

"Why's there no dining table?"  
  
"I dunno." Jimmy looked in the nearest cabinet. "Ah! Cookies!" He grabbed the box and tore it open. "You want one?"  
  
"No, I'm okay." Stan started poking around the fridge. It was full of fresh-looking food, and a variety of drinks. Some of it was soda, which he decided not to comment on.  
  
"Cool. I'm hungry so..." He leaned back on the counter, digging in.  
  
"I don't think cookies are a very healthy dinner."  
  
"Everything else in there is crackers."  
  
"There's an entire fridge here!"  
  
Just then, someone walked into the kitchen, immediately did a U-turn, and left. It happened too fast for Stan to see who it was.  
  
"...um, okay." He closed the fridge.  
  
After a minute, Oliver walked in. "You guys doing okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yep." Jimmy's response was muffled by cookies. "Who was that a minute ago?"  
  
"Erik. He has trouble with new people, so you probably won't see much of him. Anyway, you're probably going to be stuck here overnight, so I already got a couple rooms ready for you."  
  
Stan nodded. "Is it okay if we eat something?"  
  
"Yeah. Go nuts, we have plenty to go around. Come and get me when you're ready to see your rooms."  
  
~  
  
He didn't admit it out loud, but Jimmy was still frazzled from the falling. He noticed himself walking more carefully than usual, as if the floor was going to disappear again at any second. It _could_ , for all he knew. Stan didn't seem bothered somehow.  
  
After Stan found his food of choice (reheated chicken), they wandered down the halls. Jimmy made sure to grab as many cookie boxes as he could find and carry.  
  
After a while, they found a studio. The door was unassuming, but inside was a fuckton of recording equipment and a few sets. One looked like a news set, and two people were milling about on it, cleaning up some scattered papers.  
  
"Jim? Which one is that?"  
  
"The one about the aggressive rabbits, Jim."  
"Ah. That goes in the blue drawer."  
  
One of them was wearing a suit jacket and the other wasn't. Other than that, they looked identical.  
  
"Oh! Hello there!" The jacket one waved. "Are you guys new?"  
  
Stan shrugged. "Kinda. I'm Stan, this is Jimmy. We're just exploring."  
  
"Okay. I'm, Jim, and this is my brother, Jim. Try not to break anything! It takes forever to set up." Jim went back to sorting papers.  
  
Stan nodded, proceeding to the game show looking set, which had less equipment around it. It was dark, and honestly kind of dull. Game shows looked more exciting when they were being used.  
  
"Aw, the buttons don't do anything."  
  
"The set's off, of course it doesn't." Jimmy decided not to mention the trapdoors right where players were meant to stand. He didn't want to know.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To save power. And to keep people from activating stuff in the middle of the night."  
  
"Oh. Yeah."


End file.
